My Revenge
by shygirl22
Summary: It's been three years since Lee learned about Paul's betrayel. Now, the vampires want her dead and her only ally is the girl inside her head. She's close to her breaking point. But, when she meets someone like her, will she be able to pull through?
1. Catch up

**Hello! This is the next part of my story, My Protector! If you haven't read it, you'll be confused! But, it is kind of long. So, anyways, enjoy! Also, I'm still thinking about a title for this.**

**Chapter 1**

**3 Years Later**

_A man was walking around on a cool night in summer. The town was full of people, also enjoy the night. The moon was full, perfect night for star gazing, he thought to himself. He loved just laying in a meadow, watching the stars. __**She **__loved to do it too, he thought sadly. He quickly shook those thoughts away. If he thought about it too much, he'd get depressed and Sally would probably smack him with a hammer again. But, it was so hard! How could he not think of her!? Even if she hated him, which she did, he'd still love her. She would never forgive him and he knew that, almost accepted it. Almost. He still had that little hope that she'd still love him. Still want to be with him. Forgive him. But, she wanted him dead. The talk was all over town. The little half-breed wanting to kill him, one of the best 'agents' in town. He was the one who helped make her. He's the one who used her. Betrayed her. Broke her. He was the one who brought her to the mayor of the town. If she hadn't gotten away, we could've used her. She would've been a great weapon to use to defeat those nasty dogs. He sighed as he made his way to his meadow. It was all so tiring. He just wanted it all back. He wanted to work at the game store. He wanted to goof off with Pete and Harry. He wanted to listen to Lisa sing. He wanted to discuss books with Amy. He wanted to be able to be with __**Her**__ again. He wanted everything back. He wanted to kiss __**Her**__ not Sally. He wanted to hold __**Her**__ not Sally. He wanted to tell __**Her **__that he loved her and not sally. He'd do anything to just see her again. Damn it! He was starting to get depressed again! It's fine. I'm here anyways. He thought to himself as he arrived to his meadow. He walked to the center of the meadow and let himself fall on his back, facing the stars. Atleast it's quiet here, he commented to himself. Sally was always clingy and talking about usless things. Like the wedding. He shuddered slightly. Just thinking about it gave him chills. Well, it's not like he could just break it off. Her dad would kill him. What else could he do? Run away, a little voice told him. He just shook his head. It's too late. What's the point? He sighed and let his eyes drift close. _

* * *

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed. People were running around everywhere. Some in the streets, some driving in cars, others to the safety of indoors. What were they running from? Why, isn't it obvious? They were running from the guy with the huge guns. Did you think it was me? No, why me? I was blending in just fine. My hair had grown longer and I had it in twin ponytails in the back of my head (Picture Tsunade's hair from Naruto, if you watch that). I had a black castro hat on, to cover my ears. It had a silver flower pattern on its side. I wore a purple tank top, over that I had a thin, black shirt that had a silver pattern on it that looked kind of like a cross and over that I had a jean vest. I had on jeans and boots. How did I hide the tail? I wrapped it around my waist. It was very uncomfortable but no one noticed. Hell, I was one of the people running. Who wouldn't be running from this guy? Exactly. But, anyways, maybe I should catch you up.

Logan's gone, so don't expeact him to pop next to me, cause he wont. He's married and gave up on the mission. I don't blame him. I'm about to give up too. It's been three years. And there was no new information. I wasn't getting any closer than I already was. The only thing that made me keep going is the thought that they might do this to someone else. And the fact that I didn't know what else to do. The guy with the huge guns? Yeah, he's trying to kill me. I guess since the vamps didn't want to deal with my shit, they sent the guy after me. Under different circumstances, he'd be pretty cute. But, he's trying to kill me so I'm pretty sure that over rules that he's cute. He had long, black hair tied in a ponytail. He always wore the same outfit. I mean, I wore this outfit almost all the time too, but I had like 5 pairs of it. So, it was clean. His outfit was a white shirt with blue jeans and work boots.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" another guy yelled down the street. _I beg to differ! He's just trying to kill me!_ I thought. _**Really? No shit sherlock.**_ Billi thought. Right, Billi's still with me. She's the only one that I talk to now. Sometimes, she can even appear. Like, come out of my head and be able to do anything. But, it tires us both out, so she doesn't do it that much. Only when she needs to. When she is, though, we say we're twins. She looks just like me except with short hair and a different outfit. She has jeans and boots like me, but she usually wears a v-neck black shirt that has the same cross design as my shirt, but in glitter, and a hood on the shirt. We can still talk with our minds, though. She was still inside my mind, though. I had changed alot. I could transform into a wolf now. I was still a puppy though. Just then, a bullet went passing by my head, almost hitting me.

"Hey, your getting better!" I shouted at him. The only thing that I heard out of him was him reloading his bullets. I spotted a sewer hole in the ground. _**Do it.**_ Billi told me. _You're the boss._ I thought. I sprinted towards the hole and quickly bent down and tore the cover off. I turned around to see how close he was. He was about half way down the street. I waved and jumped through the hole. I hit the ground running. Rats were scurring away from me and it smelled awful. _**Would you rather die?**_ Billi asked.

"I'd like to keep my life, thanks." I said outloud. It gets annoying always talking inside your head. Hell, this whole life is annoying. I was lonely. I missed Amy and Lisa. I missed my brother. I missed my family. They'd think I was dead if it wasn't for the letters I send to them every few months. There was no return address on my letters though. If I did that, that'd be too dangerous. It was dangerous for me to even send them. I sighed. If it wasn't for **him**, this never would've happened. I felt a rush of anger just thinking of him. I shook it off and concentrated on running.

_**I think it's ok now.**_ Billi thought after about 20 minutes_. _I nodded and slowed down. I looked for the closest hole and climbed up the ladder. I peaked out. No one. I pushed the cover out of the way and slowly climbed out, keeping my guard up. You never knew who was watching. I recovered the hole and looked around. There were apartments around. _I found where I'm staying tonight._ I thought and ran towards the nearest window.I looked through. No one. Then, I tried opening it, but it was locked. _**Shoot.**_ Billi thought. I walked around the building to another window. No one was there either. And it was unlocked. I crawled through it and landed with a thud. I got up to close the window, but then, the lights suddenly turned on. I tensed, but didn't turn around.

"The hell!?" I heard a man yell. I slowly turned around. There was a man _**(Duh)**_. He was about my height and was wearing green shorts, no shoes or socks, and a white t-shirt. He had very white legs. He must've just got out of bed. He also had a red hat on. It looked like he just put it on. He had brown hair poking out of the hat.

"I just need a place to stay." I tried explaining. His face got red. He was pissed.

"Too bad." He said and ran towards me. I didn't move. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. He had a very strong grip. His eyes were brown with hints of yellow in them.

"I just need to stay here for an hour or two." I tried reasoning. It didn't work. He just kept pulling me.

"I said, I just need a place to stay!" I shouted and pushed him. He flew against the wall, hitting it hard. His hat feel off from the force and I saw a very suprising thing.

"EARS!!!!????" I shouted, pointing at his ears that looked just like mine.

* * *

**Ok, yes I know this chapters not very good. But, I'm still working on it. It'll get better, I promise. And, as I promised ****teampaul4ever, I did manage to get this done before the holidays were over and school started. So...yep. I hope you liked the begining of this story. BTW, if anyone has any ideas on what to call this story, then please share because all my ideas aren't very good. I've considered a few, but I'm leaning more with My Revenge. Do you guys think that's a pretty good title? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just have a few things to say! **_**This means that it's both Billi and Lee thinking.**_ _This is Lee. __This is Billi._** Also, I have a fictionpress acount if anyone wants to go there and read some of my other stuff. ****shyangel98 is my account name. So, yeah. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:Questions, questions, questions**

"Damn it! Damn you!" He shouted at me, scrambling to stand up and pick up his hat. I ignored his curses, too shocked.

"You have ears! You have ears!" I shouted over and over again. He ran towards me and covered my mouth.

"I have neighbors, you know! So, keep your voice down!" He whispered. I nodded, managing to not shout. He slowly took his hand away, ready to put it back on my mouth if needed. I took a deep breath.

"You have ears?" I started to say. It came out sounding like a question. He nodded.

"I see." I said slowly. _**What should we do?**_ Billi asked, as clueless as I was. _I think I know._ I thought after a few minutes of silence. I slowly reached up for my hat and, despite Billi's protest, took it off, showing my ears. I looked over at the guy. He looked just as suprised and shocked as I'm sure I looked. We stood there, in silence, for what seemed like forever.

"Lee." I finally said, breaking the silence and introducing myself. He nodded.

"Scott." He said. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Ok, how did this happen to you?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He sighed and sat on the couch. I finally realized that I had landed in the living room. He had a nice living room. One couch, a t.v., a few chairs. It looked like any normal living room. But, the person who lived there was far from normal. I stayed where I was.

"It's a long story." He said. I shrugged.

"I have nothing but time." I told him.

"Actually, maybe we should go." Billi said. She had popped back out. She does that sometimes to freak people out. He looked back at us, suprised.

"Perhaps you're right. That guy with the big guns will probably be here soon." I agreed.

"Wait what? Where did you come from?" He said.

"Well, the reason we came here is because this guy is trying to kill me because of our ears. So does that mean that you're a vamp too?" I asked. He looked shooked again.

"I'm gonna say thats a yes." Billi said. Suddenly, I thought of something. _Wait! If the gun guy comes here, he'll find Scott. And he'll find out that he's just like us, so then he'll probably try to kill him too._ I thought to Billi. She stood there for a few minutes. She then turned to me.

"Great job, smart one. You've successfully ruined this guys life. And you just met him." She said. I glared at her. I looked over a Scott. He was still confused.

"Ok," I said, putting my hands together and walking towards him, "You're gonna have to come with us, k? We'll find you a safe place, somewhere where you can get you're life back, because, I'm sorry, but I probably just ruined your life."

"Wait, no! I'm not going anywhere! It took forever to just get where I am today! I'm not leaving my job or my friends or my girlfriend!" He shouted, standing up. _He has a girlfriend? Damn!_ Billi thought to me from where she stood, leaning against the wall. I glanced over at her. She was silently laughing and she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. _It's not like we have a choice. Besides, I could care less about him or his girlfriend._

"Ok then. Stay here. Get killed. Because the guy following us is going to pop up here any minute and when he finds out you're just like us, he'll kill you too." I said and headed for the door. Billi got up from leaning on the wall and followed me.

"Wait! So, this guy might kill me?" He called back, sounding slightly worried. I turned back around.

"Well, yeah. He might. Because of the ears and all." I told him. He stared at the ground for a minute or two, probably thinking. Me and Billi stood there, waiting.

_Maybe we should go._ Billi thought to me. I bit my lip, thinking. She had a point. We needed to think about ourselves first, not some guy that we just met. But, he's like us, so he might be able to help. Then again, he has a right to want to keep his life.

"I think I'll just stay here. I'll be ok, I think. But-" He started to say, but was interrupted by a gunshot near by.

"Shit!" I shouted. I grabbed Billi's hand and started running. _Wait! We can't leave him! Not with that guy so close! He'll come in here and shoot him!_ Billi thought to me and pulled me to a stop.

"Fine!" I said. I looked over at Scott.

"You can't stay here! For the time being, you're coming with us! Go get some damn clothes and shoes on!" I told him. He just stood there, glaring. I glared back and let my fangs come out.

"Does it look like you have a choice!?" I told him. Not only were there screams outside, but I knew me and Billi could drag him out of here. Two against one. He still didn't move. I yelled in frustration.

"Billi! Go get a bag full of clothes for him." I told her. Without a word, she ran towards where the bedroom probably was. In less then three minutes, she was back with a bag full of clothes. _I had to touch his god damn boxers!_ She complained to me. _Get over it._ I thought as the shots got closer.

"I'm not going anywhere! I can take him!" Scott yelled. Billi and I shared a look and started to laugh.

"Get real! You wouldn't have a chance." Billi flat out told him. He glared at her. I became serious again.

"Ok, that's enough. Billi, grab his arm and I'll get the other." I told her. Before he could blink, we were beside him, each of us holding one of his arms.

"The hell do you think you're doing!?" He shouted at us, trying to get away.

"Oh, right. Put your hat back on." Billi said, putting his hat on his head. I put mine on and she put hers on.

"Normally, I don't support kidnapping, but under the circumstances, I guess it's ok." I said, joking, to Billi. She laughed.

"Ready?" She said over Scotts shouts. I nodded and smiled. _One. __Two._ _**Three!**_ We thought and sprinted out of the apartment, just as a shot came through the window and Scott started screaming. _I think we should go back to the sewers._ She thought to me. _Agreed._ I thought back. We raced back to the sewer opening. As I held onto Scott, Billi opened the sewer and jumped down.

"I'm not going in there!" Scott protested. I smirked. Just then, I heard a girl yelled Scott's name. I turned my head and saw a girl with red hair and glasses running towards us. Scott craned his neck to look behind us.

"Boy, she looks pretty pissed." I noted.

"Of course she is! You're kidnapping me!" He said, angry at me.

"It's to save your god damn life! And because it's fun! So quit complaining and go down the rabbit hole!" I told him and pushed him down the hole. He shouted and then there was a bang. He probably hit his head.

"Opps." I heard Billi say. I sighed and grabbed the cover. As I climbed down the ladder, I saw the girl. She was just standing there, probably too shocked to do anything. I smiled and waved at her before closing the cover.


	3. Bye, Bye Billi

**Chapter 3**

"You were suppose to catch him." I told Billi as I got to the bottom. She laughed nervously.

"Sorry. Do you think he's ok?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Who cares? Grab him and run." I told him, picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder. We started running down the tunnel.

"Do you want me to help?" She asked, falling into step with me. I shook my head.

"He's not that heavy." I told her. She nodded and we ran down the tunnel in silence for about 20 minutes.

"Do you think this is far enough?" She asked.

"Probably. Go up there and check, though." I told her, pointing at the closest opening. She nodded and jogged towards it while I stayed where I was, waiting. She climbed up, opened the top alittle bit and peaked out. She stood there for a moment and then turned back to me. She was smiling and was about to say something, but was cut off. The top flied opened. She spun around just as a hand apeared and grabbed her hat. She screamed as she flew out the hole.

"Billi!" I shouted. I put Scott down, still passed out, and ran towards the hole. I jumped through and looked around me. Billi was gone, but I could here her screaming. I ran towards the noise, but I didn't get any closer to the noise. It just got farther.

"Lee!" I heard her scream. I tried running faster, but I was getting too tired. I was slowly starting to slow down. _No! Come back! Get back in my head, damn it! _ I thought as I tried not to slow down. _I can't! We have to be close to each other! Hurry!_ She thought. _I can't! I'm too tired!_ I thought back. I heard her scream. Just then, something ironic happened.

Time seemed to slow down as I tripped over my own two feet. _Shit._ I thought as I watched the world tip over and my face colided with the pavement. I layed there, confused at what just happened, as I listened to Billi's frantic screams grow farther away and soon faded. I sat up on my knees and stared in the direction the screams disappeared. I just sat there for a few minutes, feeling nothing. Soon, I felt a tear fall out of my eye and after that one, more started coming and I started to cry.

_Billi? Where are you?_ I thought. I waited a few minutes, but no reply came. _Billi? Billi? Can you hear me? What happened? Where are you? _I asked. Still, no reply. _Ok, Lee. Just be rational. Maybe she just fainted. It's ok. Just go look for her. _I thought to myself. I slowly got up and started walking towards where her screams were. I walked for a few minutes, then I remembered about Scott. _What should I do?_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my back and I flew forward. I hit the ground hard and landed on my back.

"What?" I muttered as I opened my eyes and looked up. Scott stood over me, giving me a hateful look. _Wait just one minute here! It's his fault for Billi getting kidnapped! If she wasn't so nice, then we wouldn't have had to drag him with us and he wouldn't have slowed us down. She'd still be here._ I thought to myself while stareing back up at him. Slowly, my stare turned into a glare. I jumpped up, quickly turned and punched him square in the cheek. He yelled and flew back. He landed on the ground a few feet away with a loud thud.

"Ow." I heard him mutter. I walked over to him as he slowly got up. He was standing when I reached him. I glared at him.

"You know, it's your fault that she's gone. If she hadn't insisted on bringing you with, we'd be long gone by now." I told him.

"Who?" He asked, forgetting his anger and looking confused. I sighed.

"Moron. Billi." I said. He still looked confused for a minute, but then his face lit up with realization.

"Oh, her. Well, good. She's the one that dropped me on the head so she deserves it." He said, like it was no big deal. I growled and punched him again, but not as hard. He staggered back. I hit him a few more times, making him stagger back each time. He ducked under my arm when I tried to hit him again and he tackled me to the ground, pinning me down. I struggled to get away, but, for some reason, I felt weak.

"What's your problem?" He demanded.

"She's gone! Your fault! What's not to get?" I yelled.

"How's it my fault! You're the ones who broke into my apartment!" He shouted at me. I started struggling harder, but my energy was fading.

"I don't have time for you! I gotta find her!" I shouted and knocked his arms under him, but instead of him rolling over like I had hoped he would, he landed on top of me.

"Get off you heavy jerk!" I shouted. He lifted his head and just stared at me for awhile. I glared at him. He quickly looked away and rolled off. I jumped up.

"I don't have time! I don't know what will happen if we're not together!" I yelled at him and started walking away. To my suprise, he started walking with me.

"Why are you following me? Go back to your apartment." I told him.

"Well, since I suppose this is partly my fault, I guess I should help you." He said and shrugged. I sighed and didn't say anything. I did need help. I could feel myself getting weaker. I glanced over at him. His bag was on his back and he looked the same, just with some dirt on his clothing.

"So, she's like, a part of your mind, right?" He asked. I nodded and kept walking. He was silent for a moment.

"Well, since she is a part of you, won't you die or get weaker or something without her?" He asked. I stopped for a minute, thinking. It made sense. I was feeling pretty weak. _Maybe I will die without her._ I thought to myself. I turned and looked over at him.

"I suppose you're right." I said, before falling over and blacking out.

* * *

**Not a very good chapter, but atleast I updated. And I've been kinda busy lately. I was busy being cupid. And on friday, I plan on dressing up as cupid, just not wearing the diaper and I will still have clothes on. **


	4. The talk and a killer

**Chapter 4**

I woke up, feeling like shit, I tried to remember why, but couldn't. After a few seconds, I looked around myself, confused. I was laying in a bed, a person next to me, their back to me. I smiled.

"Paul.." I muttered and turned the person over. It wasn't Paul. It was Scott. Suddenly, it all came back to me. Billi was gone. Paul wanted me dead. And now, I had a new 'partner'. Who was LAYING IN BED WITH ME. We stared at each other for a few minutes, then I let out a yell and kicked him off. He yelled as he landed on the ground.

"What the hell?" He asked, angry, poking his head above the bed to glare at me.

"Pervert! Why are you in bed with me?" I demanded.

"I'm not a pervert! And I had to go to the nearest hotel and get us a room, but the only room left was this one. A one bed room! Don't blame me! And I sure as hell wasn't going to sleep on the floor! This is a scummy hotel and who knows what is on this floor!" He shouted, jumping on the bed. I stared at him for a few seconds, calmly put my hands on his chest and pushed, making him fall down again.

"First off, don't yell at me. Second, you should've stayed on the floor. And third, we shouldn't be wasting time. We need to find Billi before that guy rapes her or kills her." I informed him, sitting up in bed. He glared at me.

"You passed out! What was I suppose to do?" He asked.

"You should've carried me." I replied calmly. He just gave me a look.

"No. You'd probably be too heavy for me anyways." He said. I glared dagers into him and kicked him in the face. He fell down on his back.

"Ok, ow." He said.

"You deserve it." I told him. He sat back up and layed his head on the bed.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked, his voice becoming softer and gave me a serious look.

"Um..Sure." I said, unsure of what he was gonna ask.

"Who's Paul?" He asked. I took a sharp breath. I wasn't expecting that.

"Might as well be honest, huh? Well, he's the guy that did this to me." I said, pointing at my ears. He nodded, wanting me to continue.

"He made me into a vampire. He made me think that we were getting married. He made me think that he was my knight in shining armor. He made me fall in love. Then, I find out that it was all just a trick. He was really engaged to this one girl. He was just using me. And I was stupid. I gave up everything for him. And he just wanted me to be a weapon that him and the damn vampires could use." I said, trying not to get too emotional. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know...." He started, then paused, trying to form the words, "The same thing happened to me. This girl, she did the same things to me. We were suppose to live happily ever after. Then, they did this. I escaped, but it wasn't easy. For awhile, I did want to kill them. I wanted revenge just like you. Then, I started thinking. What's the point? One person wouldn't do much damage. And, even if I did succeed, it'll just go back to normal. They'd rebuild their empire. More vampires would emerge. It wouldn't stop. So, after deciding to give up, I started rebuilding MY life. I didn't always think about revenge. I went back to normal, well as normal as I can be. You can do that too, you know." He said and slowly took my hand. I gave him a confused look, and he continued.

"I can help you. When we find Billi, you can do what I did. You don't have to obess over this. Just let it go." He said. We stared at each other for a few moments.

"Why are you saying all this?" I asked, confused. He glanced away from me, stareing at the wall.

"Well, it's just that you're the only one like me. I feel like we should look out for each other, you know?" He said. I sat there for a few seconds and slowly started to nod.

"I understand. And thank you. But, I have to do this. I can't just forget this. I can't forget that he made me lose everything. My friends, my home, my family." I said, an image of Amy, scowling me for being late to the shop; Lisa, singing on stage at karoke night; my little apartment with the balcony that I would sit at and watch the stars; my mom, baking like she use to when I was little; my dad, laughing and goofing off; Brian, playing his video games and laughing with me over some stupid joke. I sighed, shutting my eyes against the tears. I really missed them.

He watched me for a few seconds, thinking. He sighed and let go of my hand. He stood up and, wordlessly, walked to the bathroom. I sat there for a few seconds and decided to watch some t.v. and think. I turned on the t.v. and turned it to the news.

"-Reports say that the murderer uses a stake to kill his victiums." The news lady was saying. My ears twitched. _Stake?_ I thought and turned up the volume.

"The murderer drives the stake through the victiums heart, as if they were vampires. So far, there are no suspects, but everytime a new victium is found, there is a small piece of paper found near them. The piece of paper has only one word on it. The word is 'Lee' and a small icon of a game controller on it. The paper suggest the murderer is somehow connected to the missing girl, Lee." The lady said, a small picture of me from a few years ago popping up in the corner.

"Lee went missing three years ago and was last seen with boyfriend, Paul. Paul was the major suspect in the dissappearence, but no evidence has appeared to indicate that he was the one who kidnapped her. Paul is being interviewed about the murders." She said and the screen changed to show Paul and Sally in front of a podium, with alot of microphones surrounding him and people shouting things. I gasped, suprised to see him, and dropped the romote. _He looks the same. _I thought to myself. Paul had tears running down his face and was holding onto Sally's hand, while she whispered things to him. _What a good show they're putting on._ I thought scornfully.

"I just want to say that I didn't do anything to Lee." He started, but had to pause to try and collect himself. He sniffeled and continued, "I told my story over and over. We were mugged and I passed out. When I can to, she was gone." He said and nearly broke down. After a few minutes, he continued.

"I've been trying my hardest to find her. But, it's hard. And, now, the man that I think killed her, is roaming around with this sick way of killing people, it's heartbreaking." He said and had to wipe his eyes. Sally patted him on the back.

"Please...If anyone has any information on this psychopath, please call the authorities. Please. For Lee." He said and broke down, sobbing and crying. Sally lead him off the screen and the news lady came back on.

"It's very tragic to see someone so heartbroken like that." She said. "But, once again, the evidence is a small paper with the name Lee on it and a small game controller. If anyone has any information, please call your local authorities." She said. I tuned her out as she moved on to something else. I knew who was doing it. I knew what the paper meant. It was a sign. To try to contact me. Atleast, I hoped it was. It was hard to imagine though. This person, doing this. Murdering vampires. I sighed.

"Brian, what are you getting yourself into?" I muttered to myself.


	5. Billi

**Chapter 5**

**Billi's POV**

_This is not my meadow._ I thought. I was lying on the ground, staring up at the sky. I was in a forest and I had passed out and woke up here. The guy, what's his name, was nowhere in sight. I slowly got off the ground, looking around to make sure he wasn't there. _No time to waste! Gotta get back to Lee! _I thought. Only one problem, though.

"Which way is it?" I muttered to myself out loud. I had no idea which way we came from and which way to go. I sighed, angry. How did I even pass out?

**~Flashback~**

"You better let me go! Even if you do take me to the vamps, they won't be happy. You grabbed the wrong girl! Well, technically we're the same person, but you grab the wrong part!...That didn't sound right, but it's true! I'm useless without Lee and she's useless without me! So, it's pointless to take just one part!" I ranted as the guy carried me to where ever we were going. I was slung across his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. I tried pounding on his back, becoming dead weight, hell, I even tried biting him! But he refused to let go of me. I sighed.

"I'm thirsty! If you don't feed me, I'll die of starvation! Your masters won't be too happy about that!" I complained. I heard him growl. _I think I pissed him off._ I thought to myself.

"Well?" I asked. He sighed and threw me off of him. I landed on my butt, too surprised to land on my feet. I mumbled a few cuss words under my breath and fixed my hat, which, miraculously, was still on my head. I watched him search a bag that he kept on his back, which is why we never noticed it before I noted to myself. I was guessing he kept his guns and what not in there. He pulled out a bottle of a red liquid out of the bag and held it out to me. I took the bottle from him.

I had just taken off the cap and brought the bottle to my lips, when the pain hit. I gasped and felt my eyes grow wide. I fell to the ground on my side, dropping the blood and spilling it. I was slowly losing conscience.

"What the-" I heard him say before blacking out.

**~End Flashback~**

_Huh. His first words. But I wonder what that pain was about._ I thought to myself. I felt weak. I was regretting spilling that blood, even if I didn't do it on purpose. I sighed. _Guess I should start walking. Maybe I'll find an animal somewhere near here._ I thought and cringed. Me and Lee didn't want to hurt anyone, so we stuck with animals. Since that experiment happened, we'd sometimes take too much blood and accidently kill the person. I hated the animal blood. It wasn't that good. And it didn't make me that strong, either. But, as long as I could survive off it, I'd have to stick with it. I sighed. Well, time to hunt. I stopped where I was standing and listened. I couldn't really hear anything since I was too weak, so I decided to do it the hard way. By stalking.

I jumped on the nearest tree branch. I looked around myself, trying to see tracks or a deer or anything. I spotted a brown rabbit not too far away from me. _I'm sorry, bunny._ I thought to myself and jumped towards it. I landed next to it and grabbed it before it could run away. I bit it and it instantly died. I drained it after a few minutes. Holding back the shudder that was trying to go up my back, I placed the rabbit down and dug a small hole. I placed the rabbit in the hole and covered it again. I could feel blood on my face, so I had to use my shirt to wipe it off. I frowned.

"One rabbit's not enough." I muttered. Suddenly, I felt someone standing behind me and spun around. It was the guy. I glared at him and he just studied me.

"Blood." I demanded. He sighed and handed me the bottle he was carrying. I took it from him and took a drink. It was sweeter then the animal blood, which meant it was human. I silently drank in my guilty pleasure. It was so much better then animal blood. And, after not having it for a few years, it was even more delicious. I drank it all in a few minutes and immediately felt better. Still kind of weak, but better.

"Thanks." I muttered and threw the bottle away. He didn't say anything, just turned around and started walking.

"I'm not following you." I grumbled and went the other way. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me and blocking my way. I glared at him and he just raised one of his eyebrows, as if asking where I thought I was going. I sighed and lowered my head. He passed by me and started walking the way he was going, knowing I had to follow. I sighed and stayed where I was.

"At least tell me your name before we go on!" I shouted after him. He stopped and stood there for a few seconds. Then he turned and looked back at me.

"Kyle."


	6. Blood

**Chapter 6**

_To Do List:_

_Save Billi_

_Find out what the hell Brian thinks he's doing_

_Kill the vamps_

_Somehow get Scotts life back together_

_Somehow get MY life back together_

_Sounds pretty damn hard to me. _I thought as me and Scott made our way to where the guy took Billi, which was through some forest. I tapped my pencil against my notebook, which I cradled in my arms to make it easier to write.

"Ok, so let me get this straight; Billi, who's basically your other half and it's physically hurting you to be away from her, has been kidnapped by the guy that wants to kill you or turn you in or whatever and we have to save her. Your brother has gone crazy and has started killing vamps to try to find you or avenge you; at least, that's your suspicion. Kill the vamps. Get not only my life back on track, but also your life too." He summarized. I nodded and kept my eyes ahead. After getting a bite to eat (both some food and blood), I explained everything to Scott. At least, I explained the best I could.

"And, to top it all off, we're going to do all this without being killed." He said. I nodded once again. There were a few moments of silence. He sighed.

"As long as I don't die, I'm fine with all this." He remarked. I smiled.

"Me too." I stated. I heard him chuckle.

"Ok, we're on the same page now." He said. We walked in silence for a few moments.

"Wait one more thing." He said. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" He asked. I stopped walking and stared blankly ahead. He stopped besides me and we stood like that for a minute. Finally, I looked down at the ground.

"…No." I muttered.

"That's what I thought." He muttered and patted me reassuringly on the back. "Let's just keep walking for now. I'm sure Billi left us some sort of clue." I nodded and we started walking again. After a few minutes, I heard him mutter something under his breath. I watched him jog ahead of me and pick up an empty bottle, with some specks of whatever was in it left.

"I hate when people just toss their garbage on the ground like that." He said and glanced up at me. "Sorry. I'm kind of a neat freak." I smiled and walked towards where he stood.

"That's ok. I'm kind of a slob." I said. He smiled back at me.

"That's no problem." He replied. I smiled again. Then, I glanced at the bottle. There was something off about it. The drink that was in it smelled…familiar. And sweet. And delicious. Plus, the liquid was a very dark red. Almost like….

"Blood." I finished my thought out loud. Scott looked at the bottle and sniffed it. He nodded, confirming that it was blood.

"Why would a bottle of blood be around here? And empty, no less." He muttered. _Maybe…_ I thought to myself and quickly scanned the area for a place on the ground that didn't look right. Sure enough, I found a small mound, like someone buried something there. I ran to it and quickly dug it up. In it was a small rabbit.

"Scott!" I called and within seconds, he was next to me. He looked at the rabbit, then at me.

"Billi! She buries the animals she kills, just like me! And I know that she can't resist human blood! She must've escaped for a while, but the guy caught her again by bribing her with the human blood!" I excitedly said. I jumped to my feet and pulled him up beside me. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on! We must be going the right way!" I shouted and pulled him after me.

"But, what if we're jumping to conclusions? Shouldn't we think this through?" He asked, clutching onto my hand, trying to keep up.

"There's no time for thinking. Besides, what else could it mean?" I asked him as I ran/fast walked towards where I thought they might be. Before he could reply, we both stopped in our tracks, a smell hitting us both at the same time. _More _blood_? It's human blood._ I thought and looked at Scott, who turned his head to look at me. Still holding each other's hand, we half dragged each other and half ran to where the smell was. We burst into an opening in the trees to find another bottle on the ground and a pool of blood next to it. We stopped and stood there for a minute, staring at the blood. Slowly, I walked towards it, dragging Scott with me, neither one of us letting go yet. I clutched onto his hand, afraid of what it meant. Imagines of what might have happened flashing through my mind. I lowered my head and fought the tears that were threatening to spill. He squeezed my hand back.

"Hey. Maybe she just dropped it because…well he might've been carrying her to make sure she didn't escape. Yeah, she probably just dropped it because he was jiggling her too much." He tried to reassure me. I feel to my knees and started sobbing. I heard Scott franticly say something, but I didn't care. I was acting like such a baby, throwing a fit like this. And I knew Billi would agree with me if she saw me. Which made me cry more. Suddenly, I felt someone pick me up, bridal style. I knew it was Scott. He picked me up, sat down and made me sit in his lap, so that he was cradling me. He laid my head onto his shoulder and started rocking back and forth, while stroking my hair.

"It's ok. We'll find her. I promise that I'll help you until this is all over. I'll be there every step of the way." He muttered into my ear.

"Why? I'm sorry. You can go back to your apartment and girlfriend and life. I didn't mean to take you way from it all." I said after I controlled my sobs to hiccups. He smiled at me.

"I forgive you for doing that. Honestly, it was getting boring. This is way better than my old life. And I already told you why. It's because you're just like me. You shouldn't go through this mess alone. And because I just want to be around someone who I can actually talk to and not have to worry about if my ears or tail pop out or if I'm saying too much about what happened." He explained to me. We were silent for a few minutes while I tried to control my hiccups. When they finally stopped, I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I muttered. He chuckled and patted my head. After a few seconds of sitting there, I slowly got up and wiped my face with my shirt. I turned to Scott, who was still sitting on the ground, and offered my hand to him. He smiled and took it. I helped him up and smiled back.

"Let's go find Billi."


	7. Ryu?

**Chapter 7**

**Billi's POV**

_Darn it, how long have we been walking?_ I silently thought to myself. Suddenly, the sun disappeared. I looked up and saw storm clouds covering the sky as there was a loud clap of thunder.

"Son of a-"I muttered just as rain started falling from the sky. I cursed and ran under a huge tree that would cover me from the rain. Kyle soon joined me, sighing silently. We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"So, your name is Kyle?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Wait a minute, your name ISN'T Kyle?!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"Then why'd you say it was!?" I asked, angry at him. He sighed.

"To shut you up and to make you follow me." He replied. I glared at him.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He shot back.

"Because it's the nice thing to do." I said. He chuckled.

"Do you honestly think I care about being nice?" He asked me. I was silent for a few minutes.

"Fine. I'll just go now." I said calmly and started to walk away.

"It's pouring rain. Where do you think you can go? And how long do you think you'll last before I find you again? I know you're not that strong without your little master." He called after me. I spun around and stomped towards him.

"Lee. Is. Not. My. Master." I said, angry that he would even think that. He smirked down at me.

"Then what is she? You can't really do anything without her. You can barely survive without her. I have to keep giving you blood just so you can keep going. If she's not your master, then what is she?" He asked. I stood there, stunned. Not only because he was the rudest person I know, but also because what he said was true. _Am I just a slave to her? I can barely survive without her…_ I thought to myself. I quickly shook my head. Of course I wasn't! Lee needed me just as much as I needed her!...I think.

"I am her and she is me. We are two of the same people. Without each other, we are only half of what we really are." I explained. He just chuckled to himself.

"It took you a pretty long time to figure that out. Are you positive about that?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face. Suddenly, there was a huge slapping sound. And it wasn't thunder. My hand burned and there was a red mark on his check. His head was at its side from my slap and he had a surprised look on his face. I glared up at him.

"I may not be as strong as I should be, but I promise, when I am strong again; I'll make you pay for what you said and for what you did. But for now, you WILL respect me." I told him coldly. He stared at me for a few minutes, looking me up and down. I stared coldly back at him, not breaking my gaze. Finally, he looked away and sighed.

"I guess I did underestimate you. That did kind of hurt." He muttered and I smiled.

"My name is Billi. Now, what's your real name?" I asked. He stared at me for a few moments. He smirked.

"Ryu is my real name." He said.

"And you're not lying this time?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not lying." He muttered. I smiled.

"Now, if I be nice to you, I expect the same from you." I told him.

"The things I do for this job….Fine." He muttered. I laughed quietly.

"Ok. Now, may I please have another bottle of blood?"


	8. We meet again!

**Chapter 8**

**Lee's POV**

"Damn you, rain!" I shouted as me and Scott huddled under a tree, trying to stay warm and dry. Scott chuckled next to me.

"Rain is supposed to be good." He told me. I turned to him.

"Not right now! How is this supposed to be good? We need to find Billi." I told him, looking up at the sky. He chuckled again.

"And we will. We just need to wait until this rain goes away." He told me calmly.

"But what if they keep going, even while it's raining?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder. We both looked up at the sky to see lighting flash across the sky.

"I don't think so." He told me. I sighed. He was right. No one would be crazy enough to continue on in the rain. Just then, I heard voices and footsteps heading our way. Scott and I huddled closer to the tree trunk and huddled closer together, to make us as small as possible. We both peeked around the tree to see who was coming. It was a couple, the girl hanging on to the guy and the guy leading the way.

"They're not even wearing jackets." Scott muttered into my ear. I nodded. I got his drift. Humans wouldn't do that. They'd probably freeze and start shivering. This couple wasn't even flinching against the rain. As they got, I could make out features on them. The girl was wearing a skirt and a tight t-shirt that was even tighter in the rain and the boy was wearing a blue shirt with jeans. They both had blonde hair. _It's them!_ My mind screamed at me. It WAS them. They were just too familiar to not be them.

"Paul." I muttered into Scott's ear. His ear twitched in response.

"Who's that with him?" He asked into my ear.

"Sally." I hissed back. Scott kind of shuddered when he heard me. _Weird._ I thought, but chose to ignore it for now. _Get them!_ My mind screamed. I was trying to fight the urge, but it was becoming too hard to fight. Scott grabbed my arm. I glanced over at him. He was shaking his head. I sighed silently and forced myself to calm down. They continued to walk towards us. We sat there, holding our breaths, waiting for them to pass. Suddenly, Paul stopped in his tracks. Sally asked him something, but he didn't answer. Instead, he looked straight at us. Scott and I froze. _NOW! NOWNOWNOWNOWNOW!!!!_ My mind screamed. And this time, I couldn't fight it.

Blind rage shot through me as I pushed Scott off my arm. He shouted my name as I raced across the gap between me and Paul. Sally screamed something as I lunge on Paul. We rolled around on the ground, away from Sally and Scott. I landed on top and pinned him down.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" I shouted in his face. He struggled to get up, but I just tightened my grip.

"If you don't tell me where she is, I swear to god, I slit your throat right here, right now, and drain every last drop of your blood! Now tell me, WHERE IS SHE!?" I demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said and struggled against me. Suddenly, Sally appeared and tore me off of him. She threw me towards Scott, who caught me in his arms. Thunder boomed from the sky. Sally knelt down to Paul and Scott put me back on the ground, not letting go of my arm. We watched as Sally helped Paul up.

"Hide behind your whore!" I shouted to them. Sally gave me the finger. Paul and she slowly started walking towards me and Scott. I tried to break free from Scott's hold, his response was to hold me against his chest, his arms circling my arms and pinning them to the side. I leaned my head to the side so I could see them approaching.

"Let me go! He knows where Billi is! He did this to me! This has nothing to do with you!" I told Scott.

"You're wrong. This has everything to do with me. I promised I would help you and killing him right now won't help. Besides, you might think that Sally and Paul have nothing to do with me, but they do. Sally's the one who made me into this." He told me, sounding so calm when I was just seething with rage. What he said made me stop, though. _She did this to him? All the more to hate her._ I thought.

"Scott…" I muttered and buried my head against his chest. He smoothed my hair.

"I didn't know." I muttered against him. I felt him shrug.

"How could you have? I never told you." He said as they arrived.

"So, you two know each other?" Sally asked. I looked up at her. She was acting as if we were all friends on a sunny afternoon in the park. I glared at her.

"Does it look like it?" I hissed, sarcastically. She smirked over at me and clutched onto Paul's arm. Paul was staring at Scott with hate.

"How do you know Lee?" He asked Scott. Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it's a funny story. You see, I was at home one day and Lee and Billi broke into my little apartment, looking for a place to hide from this maniac who wanted to kill them. And I guess I've been tagging along with them ever sense." Scott told them and chuckled.

"This is no time for joking!" I told him. I turned to Sally and Paul. "Where is she? Where is Billi?" I demanded. Sally and Paul glanced at each other.

"It seems he grabbed the wrong tool." Sally said. Paul shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. We're here to clean up his mess anyways. Lee, you'll be coming with us. The dog will have to stay here, though. We no longer see him as the best weapon to use." Sally said. Scott sighed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, wicked witch of the sluts, but Lee isn't going with you." Scott told her. She glared at him.

"Who's going to stop us from just taking her?" Sally asked. Scott let me go and pushed me behind him.

"Me." He said and dropped on all fours. He started shaking and shivering. Soon, his body started to grow. His clothes ripped off him and he grew fur. His ears and tail became bigger and his feet and hands became paws and claws. He was about 6 feet tall on all fours. He had become a wolf. I gasped as I stepped back. Sally and Paul stepped back, looks of surprise on their faces. Scott growled at them and crouched down, ready to spring at them. Sally cursed. She turned and ran the way they came, yelling something about being back.

Paul stayed behind. He wasn't watching Scott. He was staring at me. I stared back. He looked sad. Images flashed through my mind of me and him. I shook them away and glared at him, even though a tear ran down my face. He stayed for a few more seconds, and then Scott growled at him. He tore his gaze away from me and turned to Scott. He muttered something to him, then turned and ran where Sally disappeared to. Scott turned towards me and lay down. I reached out and patted his head.

"Good doggy." I told him and smiled. He barked out a laugh. I crinkled my nose and stopped petting him.

"You're all wet. And you smell bad." I told him. He growled playfully at me. I laughed. I hugged his muzzle as best as I could.

"Thanks." I told him. In response, he licked my face. I laughed and wiped off my face.

"Ew." I muttered and smiled. He began changing back into his regular form. I quickly looked away and decided to jog back to the tree, where we left our stuff. With my back still turned, I held out his bag to him. After a few minutes, he took his bag. I started rummaging through mine, looking for a towel to try to dry off. I started drying off my hair.

"Ok. I'm decent." He told me. I turned around, putting the towel around my neck. He had on a button up white shirt with a black design on the bottom that looked like a dragon and blue jeans. I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"I didn't know you can do that." I said. He smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. I learned to do it a few years ago." He said.

"That's pretty cool." I replied. He nodded. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, making me fall into him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. After a few moments, I hesitantly hugged him back.

"See? That's a real hug." He muttered. I buried my head in his chest, embarrassed. He chuckled in response.

"Hey, it stopped raining." He informed me. I forced myself to break away from the hug and look out at the sky. The rain had stopped, but it was still very cloudy. I put my stuff back in my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I turned to him and smiled.

"So, back to finding Billi…"


	9. Neko

**Chapter 9**

**Billi's POV**

"So, how much did they pay you?" I asked Ryu, hating that there was nothing to do. He glanced over at me, but quickly turned his attention back to the rain.

"Nothing." He replied after a few minutes.

"Nothing? But, how? Do they really think that it'd be that easy?" I asked him, slightly confused. He sighed, probably annoyed at my question.

"It's complicated." He told me. I waited a few minutes, but when he didn't answer I assumed it meant that he didn't want to talk about it. I silently sighed.

"Then why do it? How about you just let me go and you can go back to whatever it was that you did before you started to chase us." I told him, flashing a smile. He was silent, staring off into the rain. Finally, he sighed again.

"I might as well. You're gonna die soon anyways." He muttered. I froze. _Wait, what?_ I thought to myself. Before I could ask him about it, he started talking.

"I'm basically a slave to them." He told me in a flat tone. I waited for him to say more, but he stayed quiet.

"How?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Long story." He muttered back at me. I swept my arm around our surroundings.

"I think we got enough time." I told him. He smirked.

"Haven't you noticed yet? I'm only human." He informed me. I looked over at him. I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. A thought just struck me. _I can't even tell who's human and who's not…_ The thought startled me. Now that I think about it, I always had Lee tell me if they were or not because I was usually in my meadow. And that kind of disturbed me. Why was I always in the meadow again? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice.

"I have this…illness that's going to kill me soon. They have the cure." He stated, as if talking about the weather and not about him dying. I sat there, thinking.

"So, you want to be a vamp too?" I asked. He whipped around and started stalking towards me. On instinct, I started backing up until my back was to the tree. His arms came up on either side of my face and he leaned his head down until it was only a few breathes away from mine.

"Listen here, you little neko, I will NEVER want to be what those things are. They just have the medicine that I need and that's all. This is my last job for them, so as soon as I get rid of you, I'll get the medicine I need to survive and I won't ever have to think of you again." He angrily told me. After a few moments of me just staring up at him and him just staring down at me, he backed up and walked back to the spot where he was standing earlier. I studied him for a few minutes, then sighed and sat down against the tree. I yawned.

"I'm really tired." I told him. He glanced back at me.

"So take a nap." He replied. I glared at him.

"I'm not sleeping here!" I shouted. He sighed and looked back at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're truly annoying?" He asked me. I ran through my memories. Actually, I've never had an actual conversation with someone unless I in Lee's body. This realization disturbed me like the thought I had early had. I didn't like that feeling. I quickly shook it off.

"People love me, actually." I told him and smiled. He quickly turned his attention back to the rain. I waited for a minute.

"Well?" I finally broke the silence.

"The rain's letting up, so let's go find the nearest hotel to shut you up." He informed me. _Well then, I'll just be more difficult. _

"I'm too tired to walk." I muttered to him. He stiffened. After a moment, he sighed and turned back to me. He walked over to me and picked me up bridal style. He started walking as the rain lightly rained down on us.

"Oh and one more thing," I said while yawning. He looked down at me, waiting. I was slowly starting to close my eyes.

"I'm not a neko." I muttered as I let the darkness take over for awhile.


	10. Bed

**Chapter 9**

**Lee's POV**

"Wait just one minute. Are you guys even trained?" Scott suddenly asked me. I stopped in my tracks and looked over at him. We'd been walking for awhile now and we were pretty close to a town. I could see some of the buildings.

"What do you mean 'trained'?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"You know, can you fight?" He rephrased his question.

"Oh. Well, I use to take a little bit of karate when I was a kid, but for most of my life I was kinda obsessed with video games and I guess I just played them so much that I kinda learned from them." I explained the best I could. He flashed me a smirk.

"A girl that that's into video games. Cute." He said. I blushed and brushed him comment off. I started walking again, him keeping up with me. We walked in silence the rest of the way there. We went to the nearest hotel to check in since it was getting late. We only had enough money to get a one bed room, so it was awkward when we entered the room and stared at the bed.

"Well then….I'm going to take a shower." I announced when I got tired of staring at the bed and the silence. Scott shrugged and jumped on the bed. I swing my bag on my shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

After taking a long, relaxing shower, I stepped out of the tub and got dressed in my pajamas, which I noted that were getting small. My mind briefly wonder what Billi would wear to bed but I quickly shook it off. I needed sleep so I couldn't worry right now. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Scott trying to make a bed out of the couch.

"What're you doing?" I asked him. He slightly jumped, caught off guard. He sheepishly grinned.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor. And you probably want the bed so…" He trailed off. I sighed. I turned my gaze to the window.

"Look, we can just share the bed, ok?" I muttered. He was silent for a moment, so I stole a glance at him. He looked surprised and there was something else there too, but I couldn't figure it out because it quickly disappeared. He shrugged.

"Sure, if you don't care." He said. He walked over to the bed and lay down.

"This is my side, though." He told me, smirking. I sighed. I walked over to the other side and lay down on my side, my back to him. I heard him sigh quietly. He got up and turned off the light, the light of the TV guiding him back to the bed. I felt him lay down next to me and before I knew it, I was sleeping.


	11. Meadow

**Chapter 10**

**Billi's POV**

I was in my meadow, lying in the grass, staring at the sky. I was just lying there, not thinking of anything. Then, suddenly, I felt someone in my meadow, invading my privacy. I sat up and looked around. Ryu was walking towards me, as if appearing out of nowhere. I stood up and frowned at him.

"What're you doing here? No one is allowed here. No one can even **get** in here. How did you?" I demanded. He smirked at me and shrugged.

"You tell me why I'm here. How should I know anything?" He said and started walking towards the volcano.

"Wha-?" I muttered to myself. I shook it off and quickly left to catch up with him. I started walking beside him and it was silent for a few minutes.

"This is your home?" He asked. I nodded. He looked around and nodded appreciably. There was a few more moments of silence before I broke it again.

"Seriously, why are you here? How did you even get here?" I asked him. He shrugged again.

"Honestly, I don't know. You tell me why I'm here." He said again. I sighed, annoyed.

"How should I know?" I muttered. He chuckled.

"This IS your dream." He said. I paused, thinking this over. _This can't be a dream. Can it? No this isn't a dream._ I shook my head and followed him.

"Whatever. No, it's not. Just tell me." I demanded. He quickly turned around and grabbed my wrist. I gasped as he pulled me to him. I slammed into his chest and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Well, maybe I'm here because my little neko wants me here." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and, for some reason, I felt myself relax in his arms. I felt/heard him chuckle. He gently pushed me away, still holding on to my arms. We stared at each other for a few moments. Slowly, he leaned in. Right before his lips touched mine, he disappeared into thin air. I blinked a few times and looked around.

"Ryu?" I called out to him. No answer. I looked around my meadow. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and looked at the volcano. Just then, I heard a voice.

"When ARE you gonna wake up?" The voice said. I spun around and there stood Lee.

"Lee? What the hell are you doing here? First Ryu and now you." I said, exhausted with all of these people appearing and disappearing. She frowned at me.

"Whatever. Just wake the hell up. You need to start looking for me. I sure as hell won't let you die, but it's hard when you won't even pull half the weight." She told me. I frowned.

"Ok, first off, I'm not dreaming. Second, what do you mean pull half the weight? You ALWAYS do EVERYTHING and now suddenly, I'm suppose to do all of this stuff? You NEVER let me do ANYTHING. I'm always stuck in here! I hate always being in here! Can't I just have a life too? Why do you get all of the good things, like friends and a guy, and you only need me when things get bad? You weren't the only one who loved Paul! You're not the only one who misses Brian! But it's always Lee, Lee, Lee. I know we're, like, the same person, but it just sucks so much when you see all of this stuff happen but not actually experience it. I want to live too!" I shouted. She just glared at me.

"Get over yourself. This is MY body. You came from MY mind. And you'll do whatever I say, got it?" She demanded. I glared back and before I could say anything, she disappeared. I blinked several times and looked around. She was gone too. I sighed and sat on the ground. I rested my arm on my knee and cradled my chin. I sighed again.

"See?" I heard another voice. I lifted my head and looked behind me. Ryu was standing there. I frowned at him. He just smirked and offered his hand to me. I took it and got up.

"Where'd you go?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"Don't you see? She just uses you." He told me. I looked down at the ground. Not wanting to listen and believe him. He slowly lifted my chin up to look at him.

"You could stay with me. Abandon her and her crazy plans." He muttered to me. I shook my head.

"I don't think I can. I need her. It's hurting me not to be. That's why I need to drink all that blood and I'm always tired. Besides, you'll just turn me in to the vamps and they'll kill me." I told him and slowly backed away. His face contorted into an angry frown. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. After a moment, he pulled me back towards him and he held me. He sighed again.

"I really do need that antidote." I heard him mutter. I chuckled softly.

"See?" I whispered. He slightly pushed me away and looked at me.

"Well, we're both gonna die anyways. Why not die together?" He said softly and leaned in. Just as his lips touched mine, I heard a shattering sound in the background. He let me go and we both looked back at the volcano. It was as if the background was made of glass and someone threw something at it. The glass was forming cracks and suddenly, it all just fell apart. I gasped and reached out to Ryu as I started falling into the darkness. He had a shocked look on his face and reached out to grab me, but we only manage to graze our finger tips. I screamed as I fell into the darkness.

I let out a yelp as I hit the ground, hard. I lay there, underneath a huge blanket, for a few seconds. I then kicked off the blanket and look around. I was in a nice looking hotel room. There was a drawer against a wall with a mirror above it, a television next to the dresser and on top a little stand, and a bed. I looked one way and saw two doors, probably leading to the closet and bathroom.

"Hey." I heard someone mutter sleepily. I pecked over the bed to see Ryu sitting up on it, his hair down and all messy, rubbing his head. He was only wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. He smiled over at me and yawned. "You stole the blanket."

"S-Sorry. Didn't mean to." I muttered back at him. I glanced down to see that I was wearing the same clothes from earlier. I sighed softly, grateful that he didn't change me.

"Uh…Wh-What time is it?" I asked him softly.

"Hmm? Oh, it's about 2 in the morning." He muttered. I blushed.

"Sorry for waking you. Where's my bag? I wanna change before going back to bed." I told him.

"Oh, it's on the drawer." He said softly. I got up and placed the blanket back on him. He muttered a thank you and got comfortable. I grabbed my bag and quickly changed in the restroom. I came back to the bed and slipped in. I lay on my side, my back facing Ryu. He shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. He yawned and I couldn't hold one back either. I heard him chuckle slightly.

"That was some dream, wasn't it?" He muttered. I stiffened.

"Uh…What did you say?" I asked him and turned so that I was facing him. He was facing me and smiling.

"That dream. It was nice. 'Cept for the ending and the Lee part." He said softly. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"That was really you?" I asked him. He nodded, eyes closed.

"How?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I can do that sometimes. My mom was psychic. I guess I got something from her." He muttered to me. I was quiet for a few minutes.

"Did…Did you really mean all that stuff?" I asked. It was quiet for a few minutes. I sighed, thinking he went back to sleep. His voice suddenly cut through the silence.

"I dunno. Maybe. I'm starting to say weird stuff around you. And thinking about you." He muttered. I nodded.

"When did this all start?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Few months ago. I noticed you only appeared sometimes. And that made me start thinking about why that was. Then, I just started thinking about you. I dunno why, either." He told me. I didn't say anything for awhile. He sighed.

"We'll talk in the morning, but for now, just go back to sleep." He told me. I nodded. He scooted over and kissed me on the forehead. I was shocked and let out a little gasp. He chuckled.

"Good night, little neko." He muttered and laid back on his side, still facing me. I just watched him for a few minutes then shut my eyes. For the rest of the night, I was in my meadow, with Ryu.


	12. Paul

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank the people that reviewed and apologize for not updating as often as I would like. I'm still in school for driver's ed and that takes up most my time. But, don't worry, I blew off my homework just to update. J Please read and review! I hope you enjoy the story so far! **

**Chapter 11**

**Lee's POV**

You know those mornings when you wake up and you feel like you didn't even sleep at all and you're even more exhausted then you were the night before? That's how I slept that night and woke up the next morning. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. I heard someone chuckle.

"Ok, time to wake up." I heard Scott say and pull the blankets off of me. I groaned.

"I'm so tired." I muttered. I felt him pat my head.

"But, we gotta get up. We can't stay for long. Sally and Paul might've followed us and brought reinforcements." Scott said. Just as he finished his sentence, the window to our room blast in and glass rained everywhere. I let out a yelp and jumped up. But, I guess I was more tired than I thought because right when my feet hit the floor, I nearly collapsed. Scott caught me and knelled down so I could sit. He had his arms wrapped around me and we looked up at the window. People in SWAT uniform were jumping into the window, guns drawn and pointing at us. Scott growled at them. I glared. _I guess I really am getting weaker without Billi. _I thought quietly. They surrounded us and I heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh.

"Wow, you really are helpless without that little brat by your side. Well, don't worry about her anymore. She's probably dead by now." Sally said, coming in from the window, followed by Paul. Paul looked down at us. I yawned and felt my eyes go heavy. Scott looked down at me and tried shaking me.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel too good without Billi. Just go. You can probably get away, just leave me here. They don't want you. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." I told him. He shook his head.

"If you're going down, they I might as well too." He said and smiled at me. I smiled weakly back.

"Enough of this love fest! Take them away!" Paul shouted, suddenly very angry. The SWAT suddenly was grabbing us. Scott yelled and held on tighter to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. But, soon, the SWAT became too much and they finally tore his arms off of me and held his arms back. It didn't take them too long to pry my arms away from him. As soon as they took hold of my arms, I was pulled back and one of them tossed me over his shoulder. Scott was screaming now and thrashing around, trying to get away.

"No." I yelled weakly and bit into the guys shoulder. He let out a scream, grabbed my hair and pulled me off. I screamed and grabbed his hands, trying to minimize the pain.

"Lee!" I heard Scott yell. I couldn't see him though; the guy was blocking me from seeing him. Another guy came up and grabbed me from behind and punched me in the face. I saw stars. I felt someone toss me over their shoulder and heard Scott scream my name.

"Let me do it!" I heard Sally say. After a moment, something hard and heavy hit my head and I passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my back, in a dark cell. There was nothing in here except for a cot and a toilet and sink. I groaned. _They didn't even put me on the cot!_ I thought to myself as I slowly got up. I walked up to the door and peeked out the small window that was on it. The bars blocked most of my vision but I could see some things. I saw a long hallway with other doors like mine. _This must be the prison. _I thought to myself.

"Scott?" I softly called out. I waited for a few minutes. Nothing. I sighed and headed back in. I sat on my cot, not sure what to do now. I sat there for a few minutes, until I heard a door opening. I looked up as I listened to the footsteps come closer towards my door. After a moment, my door opened and Paul stepped in. I stared at him, still too exhausted to even glare at him. I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"What do you want?" I muttered, not even looking up. I heard him walk towards me and sit down.

"I'm not sure anymore." I heard him mumble. I sighed again.

"There obviously must've been a reason that you came in here." I said. I felt the bed shift.

"I'm not sure what I expected. I mean, Ryu seemed like a tough guy. I thought he would've brought you back here within a month, tops. But, the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and before I knew it, a year had passed. One year turned into two and two turned into three. Sally became impatient and, in all honesty, I did a little bit too. So, we decided to track you down. And, I guess I can understand why it took Ryu so long. It was hard finding you. At least Ryu got part of the mission done, I guess. God knows that he needs to to stay alive. Anyways, like I said, I didn't know what to expect. Maybe a part of me hoped you would be as happy as I was to see you. The other part knew better but I still couldn't help but to hope. And then we found you." He paused in his speech. I glanced up at him. He was smiling sadly and staring off into space. "We found you. In the rain and in the forest, with that Scott kid. And, I don't know…I guess I just assumed that maybe…I don't know. Like I said, part of me hoped that you would be happy. And, then you looked at me…And, I guess I just realized that I really had lost you. That you would've preferred it if I wasn't even alive. I could tell just by having you look at me." During his speech, I looked up and was looking over at him. He looked over at me. He leaned back and leaned on his hands. He looked at me again, staring into my eyes.

"You don't have that look anymore though. Why?" He asked, curious. I shrugged.

"It's so hard. Billi's been gone only for a few days. But I feel so weak. I can't even glare at you. That should tell you how weak I really am." I told him. I wasn't sure why I was telling him this. I guess not having to focus on the hatred made it feel like the old times. I yawned. He gave a half-smile.

"Tell me, do you still like to stare up at the stars at night? And do you find anytime to play games?" He asked me quietly. I laughed quietly.

"I always look up at the night sky. But, I don't have time to really play games. If you were being chased after by an assassin, would you have any time at all?" I retorted. He chuckled darkly.

"No, I don't suppose I would." He said quietly. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"You're going to kill us, aren't you?" I asked softly. He didn't reply for a few seconds. Finally, he sighed sadly.

"I don't know." He said. I laughed darkly.

"Oh, please. You're one of the most important people in this place. Don't tell me that you don't know." I said. He sighed.

"Alright. You got me. They want to brainwash you, basically. If that doesn't work, dispose of the broken ones and create new ones." He told me. I sighed.

"Great. Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Would you believe me if I said world domination?" He asked. I sighed.

"After all of this shit, anything is possible." I muttered. Just then I heard someone shouting quietly. I forced myself to get up and walked towards the door. I leaned against it and looked out the window.

"Scott?" I called softly.

"Lee! Are you alright?" He called back. I smiled to myself.

"Still feeling pretty weak, but I'm alright. What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm ok. A few bruises, but hey. Nothing can keep me down." He tried to joke. I laughed weakly.

"What's up with you guys?" Paul quietly asked me. I turned my head to look at him. He was standing beside me. I shrugged.

"Friends I guess. Why do you want to know?" I shot back. He gave me a half smile.

"Why do you think?" He said softly. I frowned.

"Don't pretend that you love me still. You don't have to act anymore." I told him. He sighed.

"I wasn't acting." He protested weakly. I scoffed.

"If it was love, then you wouldn't have done this to me." I said.

"I didn't have a choice." He replied back.

"Lee? Is someone in there with you?" Scott called to me.

"Yeah. It's Paul." I told him. He was silent for a moment. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Scott started yelling.

"You stupid bastard! Get away from her!" He shouted and started banging on the door. I jumped in surprise. I looked over at Paul. He didn't look too happy.

"Shut up! You're the prisoner here so you don't have any say on who gets to see who!" Paul shouted back at him. There was a pause and Scott started banging on his door harder.

"You don't deserve to be in the same room as her after what you did! Just wait until I get out of here!" He shouted. I looked over at Paul, who had fire in his eyes.

"You don't know a damn thing about what happened between us! So, keep your damn nose out of our business!" Paul yelled. Scott pounded on the door even harder, if that was even possible.

"I'll kill you myself you stupid piece of dog crap!" Scott screamed out. Paul hissed.

"I've had enough of this! I'm leaving!" He yelled out at him. He turned towards me and got that sad smile on his face.

"I'll come back to serve you dinner. I'll bring an extra helping so you can get some strength back." He told me. I nodded, not saying anything. He opened the door and left. I watched him walk down the hallway. As he walked past one of the doors, I heard Scott growl something from behind it. Paul scoffed and muttered something back. After he left, there was silence once again.

"What was he doing in your cell?" Scott broke the silence.

"I really don't know." I said and leaned my head against the door.

"Well, are you alright? I know how that guy rattles you up." He asked me. I smiled.

"I'm ok. Thanks." I said the last part quietly. I heard him chuckle.

"Go to sleep. You're probably not feeling a hundred percent better. Don't worry. I'll think of something." Scott told me. I nodded.

"Ok. Night." I said to him.

"Night, sweet dreams." He said. I smiled and walked towards my cot and laid down. It only took a few seconds for me to fall asleep.


	13. Note

**I'M SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS AND I COULDN'T BE ON IT FOR A FEW MONTHS! AND IT ERASED EVERYTHING! I'm really sorry ****. But, to make up for it, I'll update a bunch of new chapters this week then I'll go back to updating once a week I swear! **


	14. Miss me?

**Chapter 13**

**Billi's POV**

There was a loud shatter and I bolted upright in the bed. Glass was everywhere and people were swarming in from the window.

"Wha-? I barely managed to say before a man grabbed me by the arms and threw me out of the bed. I yelped as I landed on my hands and knees in front of two people. I looked up and saw Paul and Sally. My eyes grew wide and I turned towards Ryu, who was out of bed and dressed, tying his hair back. He silently walked up to stand besides Paul. Paul glanced at him and turned his eyes back to me. Ryu stared silently down at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but only managed a whimper as the man came up behind me and twisted my arms behind my back. I arched my back with my arms to minimize the pain. I sat there, staring up at all three of them. Sally smirked down at me.

"That's piece number two! We have both of them here with us now!" She announced triumphantly. I gasped silently. They had Lee! I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I started to struggle against the man. Sally laughed and the man tightened his hold. I gasped and arched my back more. I looked back up at them. Paul was staring at the wall, Sally was still smirking at me and Ryu wouldn't stop staring at me.

"It's no use trying to struggle." Sally said simply. I shook my head, some tears flying out of my eyes. I let them go and looked back up at them. Sally was laughing again, Paul had his eyes closed and Ryu didn't even flinch. I stared over at Ryu, the tears blurring my vision.

"Don't." I begged quietly. He still just stared at me. I shook my head and let out a whimper when the man held my arms even more tightly. I became limp and turned my head down, the tears still coming. _HELP!_ I screamed in my mind. Just as I finished my thought, the door burst open and even more people ran into the room. There were screams and yells and gunshots. My arms were suddenly released and I fell forward on my face, not expecting to be let go. I looked up and it looked like I was in the middle of some war. The vamps versus…cops? _What the-_ I thought, but I didn't even finish my thought before someone was hauling me over their shoulder. I let out a yelp and looked over my shoulder at the person's head. The man had short, jet black hair. He held on to me and raced out of the room. I clutched the back of his coat and looked up into the room just as we were running out of it. Ryu's eyes locked with mine and he started heading towards up. The man lifted his foot and kicked the door closed behind us and ran towards the door. We burst through the doors and, next thing I know, I'm being thrown into the back of someone's car.

"Ow!" I shouted when my head slammed into the door. I saw stars for a moment and had to pause to wait until everything stopped spinning. When I was sure I wasn't going to puke, I looked in the front seat, where someone was driving. I looked behind us and saw we were a mile away from the hotel. I leaned over the front seat to see the person's face.

"Uh, what?" I said as I leaned over. Brian's face looked back over at me. He smiled softly.

"Hey, baby sister. Miss me?"


	15. Waiting

**Chapter 14**

**Lee's Pov**

I woke up in a sweat. I shivered and wished that there was at least a blanket. I slowly sat up and glanced around. There was food on the ground, two plates full of potatoes and gravy, a hamburger on each plate, and some fries crammed on the rest of it. I felt my mouth water and I walked towards it. Next to it, was a piece of paper. I bent down and picked it up.

Lee,

Told you I'd get you an extra helping.

Paul

I stared at it for a moment, then put it down. I grabbed one tray and started shoving the food in my mouth. Within about ten minutes, the plate was empty. _Pig._ I thought silently to myself. But, I did feel a little better. I was still hungry though. Without another thought, I grabbed that plate and started eating it too, this time a lot more slowly. I sat on my bed and finished the rest of the meal. When I was done, I brushed the crumbs off the bed and my hands and walked towards the door.

"Scott?" I called out to him. I heard some shuffling.

"Lee? You're finally awake. They brought us that food hours ago." He said. I smiled.

"Sorry. I was just really tired I guess." I said. He chuckled.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked him. There was silence for a few moments.

"Well, I tried ramming this door, but it wouldn't budge. Then I slept for a few hours. Then I tried digging a hole to try to escape. It didn't work out too well. It would've taken too long anyways." He explained. I sighed and leaned against the door.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Uh…Wait?" He asked. I frowned.

"Wait? That's the grand plan?" I asked him. He sighed irritated.

"You got anything better?" He snapped. I was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. He sighed.

"No. I shouldn't have snapped." He said. We were quiet for a minute. Suddenly, we heard a door open. I looked out the window and saw Paul walking down the hall. He smiled when he saw me and I turned my back and walked towards the bed to sit down. He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked over and sat by me.

"Lee?" I heard Scott call.

"I'm ok." I shouted back. Paul frowned, but I ignored it.

"We found Billi." He said after a few moments. I gasped and whipped my head to look at him.

"She got away though. You'll never guess who saved her." He said and looked me in the eyes. I looked away and stared at the ground, thanking god that she was ok.

"Your brother." He said softly. A gasp got caught in my throat. Brian saved her?

"How?" I thought out loud. Paul chuckled.

"He called the police. He must've been tracking her. He called the police, told them there was a break in at her hotel, and the next thing we know, people are fighting and dying and Billi escapes with Brian." He explained and chuckled darkly. I thought about this for a moment, and then let out a cry. Paul was shocked and just sat there, not sure what to do or why I was doing this.

"They're both alright." I muttered softly and let out a small laugh. I smiled and wiped my face. I sighed and smiled again. There was a pounding noise.

"Lee! What's wrong? Why was there a yell?" Scott called to me. I smiled and gave a little laugh again.

"I'm alright. Billi and Brian…They're ok! And they're with each other!" I called to him, happy. He sighed.

"Ok. Good." He said. I smiled. Paul cleared his throat loudly. I turned towards him.

"Well, since I told you the good news, I'll just leave then. Unless you want me to stay?" He asked, hopefully. I frowned at him.

"Just because you gave me this good news doesn't mean that everything's better." I told him. He frowned sadly. He nodded and left. I watched him leave and waited until I heard the final door shut. I sighed.

"So, what do we do?" Scott called to me. I shrugged.

"Wait for them, I guess. Surely they'll come to get us." I said and laid down, staring at the ceiling and started thinking of a plan.

**Third POV**

Ryu punched the wall, frustrated. How could he let Billi slip through his fingers again? Maybe it was best that she did, though. For some reason, he didn't want to turn her in. But, he needed that antidote. He let out a growl and pulled at his hair, letting it down. What was wrong with him! He sighed and sat on his bed. There was a knock on the door. He glanced at it.

"Come in." He called and Sally walked in, closing the door behind her. Ryu's stomach sank, but he kept silent. He was uneasy around this woman. She was conniving, and he just plain didn't like her. And, it was her that gave the ok about whether or not he could have the antidote. She walked towards him and stopped when she was directly in front of him. She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"You failed, again!" She said coldly. He stayed silent.

"I'm tired of you not doing your job! I thought that injecting that poison in you would be enough motive for you, but you still failed! Even when you're life depended on it!" She shouted at him. He felt a rush of anger, but still said nothing.

"What the hell will it take for you to just do your job? Well, I sure as hell won't send you on another mission like this! So, how do you think you'll survive since we don't seem to have any more use for you?" She asked him coldly. He felt another wave of anger.

"I'm sorry that I failed, ma'am. But, I promise, my next mission I will do and pass." He apologized. She sighed, irritated.

"Well, I guess there is something for you to do." She said slowly. He looked up at her, waiting for her to finish. She slowly smiled, an idea coming up in her head. She looked him up and down, as if he was a piece of meat.

"You could be my slave." She suggested and smirked over at him. He's stomach turned just at the thought of that. He swallowed, trying to keep his mouth shut.

"What…What would I have to do?" He asked softly. She giggled and sat on his lap. His stomach made a strange noise and he bit his lip, trying not to push her off.

"Whatever I want. And, since it took you a few years to fail your mission, that's how long you'll have to be my slave. Sound good?" She asked him. He sat there, silent, for a few minutes. He didn't want to die. But, he also didn't want to be her slave. Would dying be worth it if it meant that he would be free? Billi popped into his head. Would she be sad that he wasn't here anymore? What would she think if he chose death? What would she think if he chose to be her slave?

"Well?" Sally snapped, becoming impatient.

"Fine." Ryu said tightly. Sally giggled.

"Ok. You know, when I said whatever I want, I meant that." She said slowly and leaned in to kiss him. His stomach made a strange noise, but he forced it to be quiet and forced himself to kiss her back. She pulled away and giggled. She reached over and turned off the lights. Ryu forced his lunch to stay where it was and did what he was told.


	16. Other Half

**Chapter 15**

**Billi's POV**

"Brian!" I shouted and lunge at him. He yelled and swerved. He straightened the car and used one arm to hug me back. I climbed up to the front seat and buckled up. I looked over at him.

"How?" I asked him. He glanced at me and focused back on the road.

"I saw you pass through one of the towns I was in. So, I tracked you. And, when I found out that the vamps were in your room, I called the cops. Told them that there was a break in and there might be a hostage situation. They came over within minutes. And, in all the chaos, I just went in there and grabbed you." He said. I thought about what he just told me.

"Why were you in that town anyways?" I asked him. He shrugged and smiled.

"Didn't you know? I'm a vampire hunter now." He said. I gasped.

"Why? Don't you know how dangerous they are?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I shouldn't have said what I did last time I saw you. I wanted to find you, but I couldn't. And I blame everything that's happened on them. What better way to get back at them then kill them?" He said. I leaned back in my seat and thought about it. I shrugged.

"It's just good to see you again, Lee." He said. My stomach sank. He doesn't know about me, I thought. I smiled bitterly. Of course not, I'm always stuck in the meadow.

"I'm not Lee." I said. He glance over at me, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not Lee. I am, but I'm not. I'm just a part of her. I guess you could say I'm her other half." I explained. He was silent for a minute.

"Well then, just when I think I know everything." He muttered and shook his head. I sighed.

"Well, where is she?" He asked. I frowned.

"I don't know. We got separated." I told him. He smiled over at me.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find her."


End file.
